Imprinting
Imprinting is a technique that genetically encodes a technique onto a subject. Through shiatsu training the energy pattern of the technique permeates the subject’s entire body inserting it into their DNA triggering a profound and significant change in the genetic expression of their entire body. Imprinting transforms the way the subject’s body systems work, including their glands, nerves, and muscles. At its most basic level Imprinting can manipulate pressure points, to teach the body how to move in a certain way whenever it is attacked. Essentially programming a martial arts style into the body unfortunately this has the side effect of screwing up the body’s normal sense of coordination and balance. The more advanced essentially transforms the victim into living weapons but denies them any chance of a "normal" lifestyle. For example Kurumi Tendo is the victim of some heavy-handed manipulation of her Chi-centers that had speeded up her metabolism to the point where she was perkier than a ferret. Talk about bottomless pits, her stomach literally vaporized whatever food she consumed and converted it to raw elements, giving her an explosive energy level that made her many times faster even than Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken training. She was also pretty handy with that ribbon she wore in her hair for more reasons than plain aesthetics, and by whirling it at speeds that would literally defy description she could channel her Chi into a "hot" weapon that was capable of taking down even foes many times her size. Just nailing her to the floor would be a difficult enough accomplishment as she literally had trouble standing still and would often fidget when excited, much though she had trained hard in meditative techniques in order to control this unfortunate condition. The same effect can be seen upon Natsume, but not to the same degree as her little sister evidenced...although that might be more a matter of perception than reality since Natsume's ability to manifest "cold" Chi fit well with her lowered body temperature and indifference to the cold of whatever environment was around her. Perhaps she needed frequent contact with Kurumi in order to keep her body and spiritual temperature in balance, kind of a yin-yang equation that would fit in well with the Hiryu Shoten Ha. There is also Hinako Ninomiya’s ability to both absorb chi from her opponents, through any object with a circular hole as a focus, as well as shoot it back at them as a charged attack. She effectively matures into an adult whenever she absorbs chi, but reverts back to her child form when she fires it off. Happosai taught Hinako her unusual techniques while she was a sickly young girl in the hospital, claiming they were a specialized form of gymnastics, but also used her to help in his panty raids. He is personally wary of these techniques, and her draining even managed to defeat the ancient lech through advantage of surprise, but the latter didn't use his superior speed to his advantage, and generally avoids defending himself against women. Despite his massive perversion, his arms are also too short to simultaneously hit all of the five pressure points required to neutralize Hinako's ability for a day. This then has to be repeated every day for a month to cancel it out permanently. There are many more advanced ways to perform this technique besides Shiatsu therepy though it’s mostly done alchemically mainly through a spell that simulates the world inside the mind. It brings out thoughts into the real world; essentially, making those who can accurately simulate or mold the real world would be able to control it. It is actually similar to the Kekkei Genkai from Naruto and they were probably created the same way. Like with the previous examples because the technique is imprinted on the bearer there are certain limitations that come with it. The technique engraved will use bearer’s vitality as its power source. So no matter how strong they get it will always drain a set percentage of their energy away allowing it to be used only a set amount of times. If they use it more than that they will die. Category:Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts